


His First Time.

by emomushroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Room of Requirement, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emomushroom/pseuds/emomushroom
Summary: Harry's first time having sex. Ever. With none other than Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 81





	His First Time.

"Draco," Harry whispered as they approached the new door in the wall. "Yes, Raven?"  
"What if... I'm..."  
"You're going to be perfect, Hare. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, and we can stop at any time." The blond pulled Harry inside the room, kissing his hand lightly. “Are you ready?”  
“I… I think I am, but…”  
“What’s on your mind?” They sat on the bed, Draco held Harry to have his back rest against his chest. “You… You still want to do this with me? Me?” He looked at the opposite side of the room, where a fire was blazing.  
Draco knew all too well what Harry was referring to. After the war, Harry had… changed. Really, really changed. Couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, could barely keep his eyes open. Then, Ron found out, who let Hermione know, and soon, Pansy overheard Hermione and Ron talking about it, which was, in the end, how Draco found out about everything, and his new goal quickly became helping the Golden Boy (after many arguments, of course).  
It only took a few months for them to get together, which turned out to be the best decision they had made.  
“I love your scars, Hare. Every one of them. They make you… you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise, love.”  
Draco leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on Harry’s neck. “Mmm…” Harry hummed. “Like that?”  
“Love that.”  
He started sucking on the skin, making Harry let out a small moan. “Fuck me…”  
“No, Harry.” Draco licked his earlobe. “I’ll be making love to you.” He snaked a hand under Harry’s shirt, trailing his fingers over the tanned skin, the other pulling at his waistband teasingly.  
“Draco…” Harry whined. “Don’t tease- Ah!” He was cut off by a loud moan when Draco started sucking on his sweet spot; a little under his left ear.  
“Dray… Draco… Mmm.”  
“Can I take this off?” Draco tugged at Harry’s shirt lightly, smiling slightly. “Y-Yeah.” It made Draco grin hungrily as he pulled the shirt over Harry’s head and threw it on the floor. He made to pull Harry down with him, but Harry smirked cheekily. “What, so I have to take mine off and you don’t?”  
“Clever, babe.” Draco yanked his jumper over his head, only leaving a tight shirt. His smile grew as Harry stared. “Like what you see?”  
“Y-Yes…”  
“Good,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear. He gently moved the both of them and pushed Harry down softly, so Harry’s head was laying on the pillows and he was straddling his waist, slightly touching Harry’s erection through their clothes. “Dray…”  
“Is there something you want me to do, Harry?”  
“Y-Yes…” Harry choked out. “What is it?”  
“T-Touch me? P-Please?”  
“Like this…?” Draco started rubbing lightly against Harry’s erection with his own. “D-Draco… B-Below the c-clothes…”  
“Are you sure? We can wait-”  
“Before I change my mind… Please, Draco, please.”  
“Harry… We’re taking this slow, remember? Last time we went way too fast, that’s why…”  
“I know, but…”  
“Shh…” Harry felt the hand pulling at his waistband stop, and soon felt a finger go underneath. It did not touch his cock, though it made Harry shiver in anticipation. “Dray, Dray, please! Please just- Draco!”  
The hand wrapped around his erection teasingly. “Should I move it?” Draco whispered. “Draco, stop teasing, dammit!”  
“Slow, Hare. Slow-”  
“Please!”  
Draco stroked it once, making Harry cry out. “Again!”  
“How about…” The hand came out and tugged at the trousers. “We take these off…”  
“N-No fair… I’m the only one taking off clothes…”  
“What are you going to do about that-”  
Harry flipped the two of them so he was straddling the other. “Take off your shirt,” he demanded. “Now.”  
“You’re so cute, Pottah.” Draco pulled his tank top over his head, teasingly slow, and threw it Merlin knows where. “Better?”  
“Much.”  
“What now?”  
They stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry grinned. “Now? Now you fu-...” His voice got quieter. “Now… you… make love to me?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Please.”  
“If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?” Draco reminded Harry of their agreement. Anything hurts or is uncomfortable, they stop. Instantly, they stop.  
“Yeah…”  
“Promise you’ll tell me to stop?”  
“I promise, Drakie. I’ll let you know if it hurts, or if it’s uncomfortable.”  
“Good… Can I take these off now?” Draco pulled at Harry’s waist band. Harry nodded. “Shouldn’t I be on the bed?”  
“Then stop straddling me and lay down, my prince.”  
“Prince?” Harry questioned as he lay on the soft bed below. “Yeah… My little Gryffindork Prince…”  
“I like it…”  
He smiled against the soft lips that pressed against his own. As a set of hands began pulling his bottoms down, Harry lifted his hips to allow for more ease.  
“Can I take mine off?” Harry nodded, despite how vulnerable he felt. He felt he had a valid reason to, it’s not everyday you get a cock up your arse for the first time.  
“Hey…” Draco seemed to sense how he felt, as he threw the two pairs of pants on the floor and tilted Harry’s chin so he had to look back. “Are you okay?”  
“F-Fine…”  
“Liar. I can feel it. What’s wrong?”  
“It’s… I want to, but… I feel so… so…”  
“Vulnerable?”  
“Yeah…”  
“We can stop-”  
“No!” Harry interrupted. “No… I want to do this, I want this… I want you.”  
“Harry…” Draco whispered. “Would it… Would it be better if…”  
“If what?”  
Draco let out a sigh. “Well… Last time we tried, you were on your stomach… maybe if… this time, you’re on your back, so you can see me and stuff… and you leave your glasses on?” he suggested hopefully.  
“I think… I think that would be better, yeah…” Harry responded.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay… I’m ready, Draco.”  
Draco laced his fingers through Harry’s and leaned down, close to Harry’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered. He placed a kiss on Harry’s neck, which made the man shudder. He repeated the action. Then again, and again, until he had left a trail of small, red marks down Harry’s torso, ending above his underwear.  
“Ready?”  
“Y-Yeah…”  
With a few more tugs of clothing, both men were naked, and Merlin did Harry love what he was seeing.  
“Holy fuck…” he whispered. “That’s going inside of me…”  
He stared at Draco for a moment before shaking himself out of it. “Do it. Start. Please-”  
“Harry… Calm down. I need to stretch you first and you know that…” Draco reached to the nightstand, where a bottle of lube was, and poured a generous amount on his fingers. “I’m going to start with one, alright?”  
Harry nodded, though he was terrified.  
“Do you want my hand?” Draco asked. He held out his hand as best he could, which Harry gladly took.  
“Go. G-Go… please… Please, dammit, go-” He cut himself off when he felt the burning sensation, telling him Draco did it. “H-Holy… hell…”  
“Does it hurt?”  
“A-A bit…” Harry confessed. He waited until the burning subsided, and told Draco to add another.  
“Okay…”  
More burning sensation, more pain. Harry squeezed the hand that he was holding. “Fuck! Dray, Dray, it hurts…”  
“You’re okay, Harry,” Draco soothed. He rubbed his thumb against Harry’s pale skin, hoping that would be comforting in some way. “It’s okay. It’ll feel good in a minute, okay? Just give it a minute.”  
Harry felt a few tears spring in his eyes. Draco noticed instantly.  
“Do we need to stop?” he asked gently.  
Harry shook his head in determination. “No… I’ll be okay, it just stings a bit… Move.”  
“What?!”  
“Move your bloody fingers!” Harry demanded. Draco gave it a minute before he started scissoring his fingers, curling the fingers, making Harry moan out in pain and pleasure.  
“One… One more.”  
“Wait,” Draco responded. “Just wait.”  
“Dra-”  
“Harry. We are going slow. I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t hurt you.”  
Harry nodded as his eyes trailed to Draco’s chest. His beautiful, pale chest, that had a scar running across it.  
“I... I’m sorry for that…” he mumbled.  
“This? Don’t be. I deserved it for being a self righteous prat, and don’t say sorry again because it also made me realize how much of a dick I was.”  
“Can…. Can you put in one more now? Please?”  
“Okay…”  
Harry let out a loud, gorgeous moan of pleasure.  
“Feel good?”  
“Y-Yeah- Ah! W-What… What was that!?”  
Draco smirked. “I found it… That was your prostate.”  
“F-Felt… good… again…”  
Draco did his best to brush his fingers against Harry’s prostate every time. Harry made continuas moans, his cock twitched.  
“Now. Now, now, now, I want your cock inside me now. Please.”  
“Are you sure you're ready?”  
Harry nodded. “I’m ready… Just be gentle?”  
“Of course, my raven. Anything else?”  
“...Kiss me.”  
Draco lined his member with Harry’s hole, and pushed inside, slowly. He noticed how hard Harry was squeezing his hand, and stopped. “Are you okay?”  
“Go.”  
“I… Okay…”  
He continued, until he was all the way in.  
“It’s in… It’s all in.”  
“Hurts… Hurts, Draco…”  
“It’ll be okay in a minute.”  
Draco leaned down until Harry’s face was inches from his own. “I love you, Raven.”  
“Love you… to, Ferret.”  
He moved in for a kiss, and felt Harry smiling against his lips.  
“You’re smiling…” Draco said, smiling as well.  
“I’m happy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah… Can you move now?”  
Draco nodded. He started off with slow, gentle thrusts that made Harry give small moans or whimpers. They soon became fast, hard, loving.  
“DRACO!” Harry screamed in ecstasy. “Draco, more… More, dammit!”  
The blond smirked as he sped up slightly, as fast as he could go, and took one of Harry’s pink, perky nipples in his thumb and forefinger, and squeezed lightly.  
“FUCK!”  
He squeezed a bit harder.  
“CLOSE! Draco, I’m close…”  
“So am I… Can I cum inside?”  
“PLEASE!”  
Draco leaned down once more. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony as the two loved each other and each other’s bodies.  
“So… s-so close…” Harry whimpered. “Dra- DRACO!!” he screamed as he shot his load.  
“HARRY!”  
Draco collapsed on his lover after quickly, and gently, pulling out.  
“H-Holy… fuck…”  
“That was…”  
“Yeah…”  
They laid there for what felt like hours, though in reality it might’ve been ten minutes.  
“Want me to go get a bath started?” Draco asked softly. He moved so he was laying on his side, next to Harry, who was exhausted.  
“Y-Yeah…”  
“Did… Did I hurt you?”  
“No… No, I’m just tired… That was… That was… brilliant…Ugh…” Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
“What’s wrong?!”  
“Inside… I-It’s cold… Doesn’t feel very good.”  
“I’ll go get that bath running, and I’ll clean you up, alright?”  
He stood and almost started walking, when Harry grabbed his wrist. “Don’ go…”  
“I’m not leaving, love. Just going to start the bath. You’ll be able to see me, alright?”  
“‘Kay…”  
He watched Draco half asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. He’d heard aftercare was the best part after the orgasm, and he didn’t want to miss it.  
“Alright, baby. Here we go. Can you walk?”  
“I think-” He winced when he tried. “N-No…”  
“It’s alright.”  
“What-”  
The next thing he knew, Harry was being carried bridal style by his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to deny it; he loved it. All of it.  
Draco. The feather light touches. Sex. Everything.  
“Warm enough?” Draco asked as he lowered Harry into bubbly water.  
“Yeah. You put in bubbles…”  
“I know you like them.”  
Draco got in behind Harry, so Harry’s back was resting against his chest. “I’m sorry it hurt at first, but I am glad it felt good after a while.”  
“Dammit… I’m not going to be able to walk for a while, am I?”  
“Is that true? I thought that was a myth…”  
“Well, it might as well be true. My arse is sore…”  
“Still uncomfortable?”  
“Yeah… But I love it anyway.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s… It’s… It’s stupid…”  
“Tell me? Please?”  
“Because… Well…” Harry turned his head so he was looking at Draco as best he could. “It was the first time we’ve ever really been… been intimate like this. Besides that time we tried and failed… I dunno… It just makes me feel… feel sort of… fluffy inside… happy.”  
“Makes me feel that way, too.”  
“I love you. So fucking much it hurts sometimes.”  
“I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Impossible.”  
Harry let out a laugh. “Now… Can we get washed up and go to sleep?”  
“I’ll wash you, and then we’ll eat something. Then we can go to sleep.”  
“Waffles?”  
It was Draco’s turn to laugh. “Sure. Waffles. I’m going to assume you want chocolate chips in and on them?”  
Harry cuddled into Draco’s warm hold. “You know me too well, Ferret.”  
“It’s my job, Raven.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where- You little bugger. Stop stealing my clothes!” Draco exclaimed when he saw Harry wearing his jumper. The green eyed man stuck out his tongue before curling under the many blankets.  
“You can borrow mine…”  
“Borrow? Borrow! I’m never going to get that jumper back and you’re saying I can borrow yours?!”  
“Oh, you will too get it back.”  
“When?”  
“When it stops smelling like you.”  
Draco stopped for a moment before grinning like an idiot. “You win.” He took Harry’s and slid it on, choosing to leave it at that.  
“C’mere,” he said softly as he laid next to Harry.  
“Cuddles?”  
“Yes, for cuddles, honey.” Draco pulled Harry, gently, of course, as the Gryffindor was still rather sore, to lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and began softly kissing his hair.  
“I love your cuddles…” Harry whispered before he let out a yawn. In a few seconds, Harry was asleep, leaving Draco to marvel at the beautiful man who was his boyfriend.

\

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real smut fanfic that I've taken seriously. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be mean!


End file.
